kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Cumans
History The Cumans, (Kunok in Hungarian), were a Turkic nomadic people who, after the Mongol invasion in 1237, took refuge and moved to Hungary in 1239. The Hungarian Kings decided to allow the Cumans to live in their territories provided that they would fight in their army. In 1400, King Sigismund of Hungary came to power deposing his brother Wenceslas IV of Bohemia and took control of the Cuman Army. His first order was to burn to the ground every single settlement in Bohemia who didn’t accept him as the new ruler. Dozens of villages and cities were destroyed by the Cuman Cavalry, Silver Skalitz among them, which has been raided in 1403 Equipment As a horseman population, Cumans are usually equipped with very light, colorful and comfortable clothes. They also wear lamellar armors and bizarre pointed helmets. In battle they don’t use swords or maces but scimitars, bows and circular wooden or metal shields. Weapons The main weapons of the Cumans were the recurved and, later, the composite bow (worn on the hip with the quiver), and the javelin, curved sword (a sabre less curved than a scimitar), mace, and heavy spear for lancing. Due to European influence, some of the later period Cumans wielded war hammers and axes. Armors For defense they used a round or almond shaped shield, short sleeved mail armour, consisting of commonly alternating butted and riveted rows, lamelar (iron or leather), leather cuirass, shoulder spaulders, conical or dome shaped iron helmet with a detachable iron or bronze anthropomorphic face plate (gold for princes and khans), and at times a camail suspended from the helmet, consisting of chain or leather. The armour was strengthened by leather or felt discs that were attached to the chest and back. The items suspended from the belts were a bow case with bow, a quiver, and a knife. They also wore elaborate masks in battle, shaped like a face. * Cuman caftan * Cuman riding boots * Cuman riding breeches * Cuman spurs * Cuman vambraces * Light Cuman helmet Codex entry The Cumans first arrived in Czech lands in 1260. Under the leadership of the Hungarian Crown Prince Stephen they fought against Bishop Bruno and the army of the Austrian lords, which they thoroughly vanquished. The Cumans appeared for the second time in the 1270s, when they defeated the army of King Piemysl Otakar and went on to pillage Moravia. ''They last invaded the Czech lands under Sigismund of Luxembourg, who could afford no better mercenaries than the Cumans. Estimates speak of several thousand fighters. One of the places that succumbed to their ravages was Silver Skalitz, the birthplace of our game 's hero. '' Quotes * Az ördögbe, ez aztán kitartó (Blimey, she is so tenacious.) * A picsába! Mi ez? Nyírjátok ki a fattyút! (Damn! What's this? Kill that bastard!) * Még sajnálni fogod, hogy megjelentél itt, te szaros! (You will regret showing up here, you turd!) * Kapjátok el, nehogy meglógjon! (Get him, don't let him to escape!) * Nála van a lovunk! (He has our horse!) * Nyírd ki, a francba! (Kill him, Damn it!) * Vak vagy, hogy nem találod el? (Are you blind that you cannot hit him?) * Nyírja már ki valaki! (Somebody kill him already!) * Vigyázz, nyílak (Watch out, arrows!) * Hagyjuk, húzzunk innen! (Leave him be, let's get out of here!) * Na jó, most meghalsz! (Alright, now you die!) * Feladod? (Are you giving up?) * Hehe, eleged van? (Hehe, you had enough?) * Mi van? Begyulladtál? (What? Are you scared?) * Megdöglesz! (You'll die! a rude way ) * Ma a pokolba jutsz! (Today you go to hell!) * Huh-huh. Szarba... Huh-huh (Huh-huh. Shit...Huh-huh) * Megöllek, te geci! (I'll kill you, you fuck!) * Te fostalicska! (You motherfucker! -----> literally it means "You shit-barrow") * Azt hiszed jó vagy, mi?! (You think you're good, huh?!) * Baszás! (Fuck! it means 'Having sex' ) * Hagyd abba! Hallod?! Állj, feladom! (Stop it! You hear me?! Stop, I surrender!) * Ez betalált! (Bullseye!) * Geci! ( 'Jizz' word for semen in a rude way, usually it is said upon someone like 'Te geci - You jizz'.) * Beszarás! És pont amikor kedvem lenne valakiből kiverni a 'lelket'! (Fuck it! I was just in the mood to beat the 'soul' out of somebody!) * Rossz helyen vagy rossz időben! (You are in the wrong place at the wrong time!) * Ott ni! Látjátok? Ott az a gennyláda! (Over there! Do you see him? There's that scumbag!) Gallery Cuman_Artwork.jpeg Cumans_.jpeg Cuman soldier.jpg Cumans attacking a convoy.jpg Cuman_knight.jpeg Cuman_knight_1.jpeg Cuman Commander.jpg Cuman Cavalry.jpg 1200px-Hungary 13th cent.png [[pl:Połowcy] Category:Populations Category:Antagonists